


Primal Craving

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Apes & Monkeys, Aphrodisiacs, Extra Treat, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sex with Sentient Animals, Size Difference, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Weaver had agreed to join Monarch and return to Skull Island because there was so much more there to discover – she had been enthralled with Hank Marlow’s retelling of the Iwi legends about the many wonders that this place possessed. Conrad, however, had returned for the sake of Kong.





	Primal Craving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



> Dear days4daisy, I saw this prompt of yours and couldn't resist writing you a treat! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the franchise or characters and am making no money from this story, so suing is futile in the extreme!

Bright sunlight filtered down through the forest canopy above, bringing with it a heat so oppressive that it made Conrad’s clothes cling to him with sticky, gritty sweat.

He did not even have to look at Weaver to know that she felt the same, and that soon they would have to cease their jungle trek and rest.

“Still a few more miles to go – just hold on, we’ll be there before you know it,” Weaver said, but she did not seem to even be convincing herself of this, let alone Conrad.

“I wish there was another way to get to this damned tree,” Conrad murmured, more to himself than to his companion. 

And then it was as though all the blood in Conrad’s body was rushing to his head. A strange thrill overtook him as he and Weaver were lifted up towards the sky, cradled gently in the cupped palm of one of Kong’s huge hands.

Conrad gave a soft exhalation of relief; the skin of Kong’s hand did not at all possess the rough texture he had expected. Although leathery and strong, the skin was smooth and comforting against his overheated body. He lay back with his eyes closed, thankful for the reprieve from slogging through Skull Island’s harsh terrain, and rested his head against the large fleshy pad beneath Kong’s forefinger.

Kong’s huge strides carried Conrad and Weaver through the unrelenting forest with ease, his great hand held so steady that the initial dizziness from the rapid ascent and swift motion soon subsided. Perhaps Kong’s movements had brought with them a cooling breeze, for soothing wafts of air soon gave the two weary humans some respite from the blazing sun.

Every subtle shift of Kong’s palm to keep his companions secure and shielded from the elements displayed his infinite caring for his precious cargo. Conrad found himself whispering a soft, “Thank you,” opening his eyes briefly to look up at Kong’s face before allowing them to flutter shut again. He knew that Kong could understand – the intelligence he and Weaver saw in the great ape’s eyes each time they gazed upon him was unmistakable. And Conrad somehow knew that Kong could sense the gratitude and profound affection that he and Weaver felt towards him. 

Conrad was soon drifting into a light but refreshing slumber, unaware if Weaver was still awake or also choosing to catch up on rest. With a contented sigh, he involuntarily nuzzled against Kong’s smooth skin as he began to doze.

Perhaps it was a dream, but Conrad could have sworn he heard a soft rumble and a hitch of breath from the giant ape, almost as if Conrad’s drowsy act had pleased him. A smile hovered on Conrad’s lips, and he found himself silently mouthing the words. “I love you.”

Only in his dreams could Conrad say these words, and only in his dreams, since there was no alcohol to make his inhibitions disappear, could he admit the truth of why he had come back to the island.

Weaver had agreed to join Monarch and return to Skull Island because there was so much more there to discover – she had been enthralled with Hank Marlow’s retelling of the Iwi legends about the many wonders that this place possessed. Conrad, however, had returned for the sake of Kong.

He had never felt so close to anyone before; being carefully cradled like a treasure in the mighty hand of Kong felt far more intimate and loving than undressing in the presence of another human being ever had. Unbidden desires were slowly surfacing as he stirred in his sleep and pressed himself against the yielding creases of Kong’s flesh.

Picturing the knowing eyes of Kong fixed upon him, Conrad moaned a little, imagining the friction of his bare skin against Kong’s palm. His breath began to quicken, and his cock grew hard without the slightest contact with his own fingers.

Conrad lay in this blissful state until he felt a light touch on his shoulder, shaking him out of his reveries. He blinked, more than a little irritated, and sat up with an audible groan.

He looked across at Weaver, who was trembling with excitement. She was beaming at him and scrambling for her camera at the same time, her words coming out in nearly incoherent bursts.

“Look, over there! It’s exactly how Marlow said it would be! Wake up, Conrad – you’ve got to see this now!”

Kong had ceased walking and had settled into a sitting position in front of where the breathless Weaver was now pointing. As the gigantic ape laid his hand flat on the ground for his human friends to dismount, Conrad at last looked over and gasped, his amazement reflecting Weaver’s own in less than a heartbeat.

Above them towered a gnarled, expansive tree, its braches covered with snowy white blossoms, the petals of each spreading open as if they were many-layered cups and sending forth the most alluring scent imaginable. Seeking nectar from every bloom was a multitude of gorgeous winged creatures that turned the tree into a living rainbow. At first glance, Conrad thought that they were swarms of butterflies, but looking closer he realized that they were hundreds, if not thousands, of tiny, exquisite birds.

“Hummingbirds,” Weaver whispered as she readied her camera to capture the glorious sight before them on film. 

In a place where so many plants and animals were much larger than the natural world would normally allow, it was refreshing to discover these small and delicate creatures, ablaze with vivid color and making the very atmosphere around them seem to palpably throb and vibrate with the constant beating of their little wings. 

And it was not only Weaver and Conrad who were delighted by such unexpected beauty. Kong’s gaze was riveted upon the tree and the minute darting birds with their dazzling hues of red and gold, sapphire blue and emerald. His face looked meditative in expression as he sniffed the air, and his posture was one of tranquil expectation.

The great ape laid both hands completely flat out on the earth before him, tilting his head upwards to the topmost branches of the tree. All at once the air was stirring with the pulsing hum of flight; in a glittering cloud of many varied shades, the hummingbirds alighted on the mighty arms, chest and head of the island’s king.

Kong’s thick fur was adorned with iridescent living jewels; the tiny birds serenely perching above his brow and forming a crown more glorious than human beings could ever create. While Weaver sought a high enough vantage point to photograph the scene, Conrad could not resist coming closer to the seated Kong.

He saw the mighty ape now as the Iwi did; Kong was not an animal or a monster, but the deity and ruler of this alien land. Ferocious when he had to be, but at heart a benign and generous guardian who would give all of himself, his very life if needed, for the land and the tribe he loved.

With utmost reverence, Conrad stretched up to lay his hand upon Kong’s closest fingertip, and if Weaver’s eyes and lens had not been focused in his direction, he would have given in to his sudden, primal craving to strip the clothing from his body and offer himself then and there to the godlike Kong.

Unmistakably, Conrad heard it then – the gentle rumbling sound of pleasure Kong had uttered in what Conrad had believed to be a dream. He looked up, watching Kong’s attention shift from the tree and its blossoms, and the ape’s eyes met his own. They were wide with wonder, and filled with a tenderness that Conrad had never seen in the eyes of anyone else before.

“You know how I feel about you, don’t you?” Conrad whispered, and he trembled with sheer awe as he saw the expression on Kong’s face become one of pure love.

Oblivious to the whirring and clicking of Weaver’s camera, Conrad stood with Kong for what seemed like hours. The heady perfume of the flowers was intoxicating, surrounding the king and his adoring subject and making Conrad ache with an arousal that could barely be contained. 

Traces of the sensual aroma seemed to hang in the air long after dark, when the stars had come out, the birds had long since flown away and the blossoms’ petals had softly and tightly closed. Noises from nocturnal creatures echoed through the forest as the moon climbed in the sky, but the flickering light of the camp-fire, and the looming, ever watchful presence of great Kong, kept Conrad and Weaver safe from any prowling beasts.

“Marlow said the Iwi told him that the flowers’ scent acts as an aphrodisiac. It didn’t seem to have any effect on me, though,” Weaver said, but Conrad hardly paid attention to her words. His mind and heart were purely fixed on Kong, whether the blooms had anything to do with it or not.

Conrad tried to stay awake for some time after Weaver had fallen asleep, but soon he found his eyelids growing heavy and the dreams from earlier in the day were overtaking him.

Dreams of his own naked flesh, and the velvet touch of Kong. A sheen of sweat creating luscious friction as Conrad pushed and rubbed full length against the warmth of Kong’s cradling hand and the thickness of one of his huge fingers. Feeling his cock swelling and his heart racing as the gigantic ape made gentle sounds of pleasure deep in his mighty throat… passion igniting as the flames and the moon rose higher and the jungle all around them was alive with the mating calls of unseen animals…

“Kong,” Conrad whispered, his lips dry and the sound of his own voice hanging in the still night air as if he had spoken aloud in reality instead of just in dreams. As his unwilling eyes were opened by the moon’s bright beans, he heard an answering low reverberating growl, and realized that he had in fact called the name of his beloved king and was again being held like a prized possession in the vastness of Kong’s cupped palm.

His clothing fell in shreds to the ground below, torn from his yearning body by the massive fingers of the ape, and his breath hitched in fearful yet aroused anticipation when one sharp nail grazed his bare chest with the very lightest of scratches. A blissful shudder ran down Conrad’s spine when the fleshy pad of Kong’s gently exploring forefinger stroked him all over, and he thrust his swollen cock into the sensitivity of its subtly searching tip. 

All Conrad’s senses were alive with boundless need; teasing hints of the tree’s erotic perfume and the strangely enticing animal scent of Kong combined to send his wild lust into overdrive. He heard the rapid grunts and harsh panting breaths of his godlike lover, and grew even more excited as he realized that Kong was standing up and rubbing the lower half of his own massive body against the sturdy limbs of the tree.

Conrad’s hips surged upwards, his aching cock seeking more of the divine pressure of Kong’s touch, and he was soon rewarded by the gentlest and most delicate caresses from massive fingertips all over. Surrendering every part of him completely, Conrad shamelessly cried out his worship of the king, giving all control to mighty Kong. With near feverish submission he pressed his cock against the nearest finger, coming hard upon the silky smoothness of Kong’s skin and quivering with rapture and a tinge of fear when Kong’s earth-shaking roar of ecstasy stunned the entire jungle into silence for what seemed like an eternity.

Dazed and exhausted, Conrad gazed up in reverent devotion at the face of the one he loved above all else. He no longer cared that Weaver must have been wide awake for ages and had most likely seen everything that he and Kong had done. All that mattered to him now, and all that would always matter to him, was Kong and the loving possessiveness he was seeing in the eyes of the great ape.

“Yes,” Conrad rasped in answer to the unspoken question in those expressive eyes. “I’m yours.”


End file.
